Harry Warren
Harry Warren (Salvatore Anthony Guaragna) var en amerikansk komponist og tekstforfatter. Warren var den første store amerikanske låtskriveren som primært skrev musikk til filmer. Warren ble nominert til Academy Award for beste sang elleve ganger og han vant tre Oscar for å ha komponert sanger som "Lullaby of Broadway", "You Will Never Know" og "On the Atchison". Han lagde sanger til mange musikalske filmer. Over en karriere som spenner over fire tiår, skrev Warren over 800 sanger og han var en av USAs mest profilerte musikk-komponister til filmer. Warren`s sanger har blitt omtalt i over 300 filmer. I 1918 sluttet Warren seg til US Navy, hvor han begynte å skrive sanger. Han kom til å skrive over 800 sanger i tiden mellom 1918 og 1981 og publiserte over 500 av disse sangene. Sangene ble hovedsakelig skrevet for spillefilmer og musikaler. Warren var direktør for American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers (ASCAP) fra 1929 til 1932. Warren begynte å jobbe for filmstudioet Warner Brothers i 1932 før han begynte å arbeide for 20th Century Fox i 1940. Warren giftet seg med Josephine Wensler i 1917. De hadde en sønn, Harry Jr (1919–1938), og en datter, Joan (født i 1925). Warren døde den 22. september 1981 i Los Angeles og ble gravlagt ved Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery i Los Angeles. Et teater i Brooklyn, New York ble oppkalt til minne om Warren. Filmografi 1957 -- Stevnemøtet (sangmusikk) 1953 -- Musikk, show og kjærlighet (sangmusikk) 1952 -- Syng med meg (sangmusikk) 1946 -- The Harvey Girls (sangmusikk) 1943 -- Hallo Frisco (sangmusikk) 1942 -- Si det med rytme (sangmusikk) 1941 -- Høyfjellets sang (sangmusikk) 1940 -- Hallo Argentina (sangmusikk) 1938 -- Jo verre, jo bedre (sangmusikk) 1937 -- Mr. Dodd Takes the Air (sangmusikk) 1935 -- Kjærlighet og dividende (sangmusikk) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1946 -- Beste Sang for "On the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe" fra The Harvey Girls (med Johnny Mercer) : 1943 -- Beste Sang for "You'll Never Know" fra Hallo Frisco (med Mack Gordon) : 1935 -- Beste Sang for "Lullaby of Broadway" fra Kjærlighet og dividende (med Al Dubin) ; Nominert : 1957 -- Beste Sang for "An Affair to Remember" fra Stevnemøtet (med Harold Adamson og Leo McCarey) : 1953 -- Beste Sang for "That's Amore" fra Musikk, show og kjærlighet (med Jack Brooks) : 1952 -- Beste Sang for "Zing a Little Zong" fra Syng med meg (med Leo Robin) : 1942 -- Beste Sang for "I've Got a Gal in Kalamazoo" fra Si det med rytme (med Mack Gordon) : 1941 -- Beste Sang for "Chattanooga Choo Choo" fra Høyfjellets sang (med Mack Gordon) : 1940 -- Beste Sang for "Down Argentine Way" fra Hallo Argentina (med Mack Gordon) : 1938 -- Beste Sang for "Jeepers Creepers" fra Jo verre, jo bedre (med Johnny Mercer) : 1937 -- Beste Sang for "Remember Me" fra Mr. Dodd Takes the Air (med Al Dubin) Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry Warren, Harry